The invention relates to a sensor arrangement and a method for determining a relative rotation of two shafts that are arranged coaxially with respect to one another.
Nowadays, magnetic measuring principles are frequently used in the case of torque sensors for shafts. In the case of torque sensors of this type, a magnetic pole ring is arranged on a first shaft. Furthermore, two magnetically soft rings are arranged on a second shaft that is arranged coaxially with respect to the first shaft, a Hall sensor being arranged between said magnetically soft rings. In the case of a torsion or rotation of the two shafts relative to one another, a changing magnetic field of the magnetic pole ring is amplified between the two magnetically soft rings and is detected by the Hall sensor. A signal of the Hall sensor is furthermore converted into a torque signal.
The publication DE 10 2007 028 481 A1 describes a sensor arrangement of this type that comprises at least one sensor element that detects magnetic field data, which is based on a rotation of at least one flux ring relative to a magnetic pole wheel, as a measurement for a torque and/or a difference angle. In addition, the sensor element that is used in this case comprises an integrated circuit.